


Power of Love

by PawsitiveStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Please be gentle this is my first fan fic, So many emotions, TOTALLY WORTH IT THOUGH, cause why not, each scenario of the love square is different, i have the entire love square, the puns in here are unreal, this fic literally took years but it's finally over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/pseuds/PawsitiveStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting butterfly infected villains, along with a healthy dose of puns, Ladybug and Chat Noir are there for each other not just in the suits, but as their civilian selves as well. The two heroes will eventually understand what love means and just how important they are to their partner, with and without their masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was interesting to write. Enjoy! *shoves it into your face and runs*

It was a peaceful night in Paris, with the lights of the city glowing brightly and a slight breeze lazily making its way over the rooftops. The breeze happened to come across the blue black bangs of Ladybug, who stood silently on patrol on the roof of an abandoned building. The wind tussled and played with her hair as she closed her eyes and let out a troubled sigh. A few seconds later she heard a soft thud to her right, so she looked over and watched as Chat Noir strutted his way over to her.

“Good evening, my Lady,” he said as he reached for her hand then proceeded to give her a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Ladybug pulled her hand away, rolling her eyes with an amused look on her face. “Hello Chat.”

“How is my beautiful Buginette tonight?” He asked with a grin.

“I was just thinking about how we haven’t had an Akuma attack for a week now, so I’m kind of worried that Hawkmoth is up to something,” she said furrowing her brow and turning her head to look at the city once more.

“No need to worry! Maybe he’s just taking a break,” Chat said shrugging his shoulders.

“Villains never rest until they get what they want,” Ladybug replied crossing her arms over her chest.

“Well until something bad happens, we will be there to stop it like we always do,” he stated trying to reassure her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Ladybug stared out across the city for a few more seconds then turned to look at him with her deep blue eyes, shining with determination. Chat felt as though her eyes pierced his soul and nearly collapsed under her radiant gaze.

“Thanks Chat,” she said as a small smile appeared on her face. She knew she could rely on her partner to make her feel a little more at ease. It’s been almost a year now since they had first met. She trusted him with her life.

“No problem, my Lady! I’m glad I was able to _purr_ -k you up a bit,” he replied smirking while leaning in close to her face.

“You silly cat,” she teased as she shoved his face away.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash that sounded not too far from their position. It was then followed by a strange whipping and creaking noise.

The two heroes glanced at each other then quickly made their way across multiple rooftops toward the sound. When they got to the source, it was in a park full of various kinds of plants and trees, which were growing distortedly. In the center stood a middle-aged woman with long brown hair and a short golden colored dress. The dress was made of giant heart shaped leaves decorated with splotches of green on them, with two vines curling all around her body. She looked over at them, blue eyes squinting as her rose colored lips twitched up into a malicious smile. Then the outline of a purple butterfly appeared on her face…

“ _There they are Golden Pothos_ ,” Hawkmoth whispered in her ear, “ _Bring me their miraculouses and no one will disturb your precious park again_!!”

“No problem,” she sneered.

The woman raised her arms then extended her fingers towards the two, shooting out two long strands of vines from her dress. The heroes jumped opposite of each other and continued to dodge the strikes of the deadly vines. Ladybug jumped a second too late as one of the seemingly harmless leaves sliced into her left arm. She shrieked and clutched her arm, then rolled out of the way of the thrashing vine. Chat Noir glanced up for a brief moment and his gut clenched seeing her face contorted in pain. He whipped out his baton and swung ferociously at the long strand that lunged towards him, cutting through it.

Golden Pothos yelped in pain as the two strands of vine recoiled back into her dress.

“It looks like this battle has begun to look pretty l- _ivy_ -ly,” Chat commented as he ran over to Ladybug, who was still holding onto her injured arm. He looked at her with concern in his eyes, reaching his hand out to the wound.

Ladybug winced slightly as he gently ran his fingers along her arm and lifted the damaged suit to further inspect the cut. The gash wasn’t too deep; however, there were little golden threads that started to spread from the wound outwards like small branches.

Chat gulped down the lump that appeared in his throat. “The leaves are poisonous,” he said in a strained voice. She looked at him with her big blue eyes full of pain, and then she shot a glance over at the Akuma victim who was also hurting, holding on tightly to the broken vine with her body trembling.

“I’ll...be fine,” Ladybug answered through clenched teeth. Her arm throbbed, with the pain creeping leisurely throughout her veins. “We need to end this quickly.”

The black cat watched her wearily with his green eyes full of worry and distress. Ladybug scanned the woman for any signs of where the Akuma could be and noticed she wore a golden necklace, the emerald stone shaped in the form of a leaf on the end of it.

“Chat, the necklace,” she pointed out.

At that moment, Golden Pothos finally gained her composure and glared at Chat, her eyes burning with hatred. “You WILL pay for that,” the woman stated icily. Then she got an idea and smiled wickedly.

In the blink of an eye, she raised her right arm shooting the uninjured vine towards the unaware Ladybug, who was hastily shoved out of the way by Chat. He was engulfed quickly in the thick vine, which wrapped around him tightly then threw him against the trunk of one of the trees in the park. He felt the wind get knocked out of him and saw stars dance across his vision. The grip of the vine tightened as he struggled to catch his breath, the leaves steadily cutting into his suit sending small, hot needlelike pangs into his skin. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to no avail against the deadly ivy.

Meanwhile, Ladybug had recovered from the slight shock and continued to try whipping her yoyo at the Akuma victim, darting back and forth sluggishly, narrowly missing the poisonous leaves that were being aimed her way. She was in immense pain but she stopped to look briefly over at Chat, who was appearing to wrestle with the vine less and less with each passing second. His eyes full of fear and agony were beginning to gradually close, and his open mouth tried in vain to capture the slightest bit of oxygen with no success.

Golden Pothos laughed wickedly, her eyes directed over to Ladybug who was desperately trying to stop her. “Once I’m finished with him,” she snickered, “you will be next _Ladybug_.”

“Not a chance!” She yelled panting, and then she watched with horror as Chat struggled one last time to breathe then closed his eyes, his body going limp. The Akuma victim tossed him to the side, his cut up form rolling to a stop along a building where he laid very still.

It felt as though her heart stopped, and time seemed to stand still. “Chat…,” she managed to choke out. Then suddenly, she couldn’t feel the pain in her veins anymore as it was replaced with a burning fire of anger. She turned towards the woman who was too busy laughing maliciously and cried out, “LUCKY CHARM!” A pair of red garden shears with black polka dots fell into her hands and without hesitation she leapt towards the unprepared woman, chopping the vine that held Chat in half, causing the victim to unleash a bloodcurdling scream. Ladybug reached her in seconds, ripping off the necklace with ease then throwing it on the ground to smash it into pieces with a vicious stomp of her foot. A black butterfly with purple speckled wings flew out, but didn’t get very far as it was captured by her yoyo and soon purified. The now white butterfly silently fluttered away into the night.

Ladybug didn’t waste any time as she threw the shears into the air shouting, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Soon after, a pink light with tiny ladybugs appeared and enveloped everything that was damaged, fixing them back to normal. Even the heroine was momentarily cocooned in the light, where the searing pain that had reached throughout her entire body, vanished instantly. She sighed with relief, and then froze when she remembered her partner. Whipping around, she saw him still laying there and sprinted over to his side.

She dropped down onto her knees and glanced over his now repaired suit. Carefully, she touched his right cheek with her fingers while looking at his closed eyes and whispered, “Chat…?”

He didn’t respond. The only thing moving was his messy blond hair being played by the wind that only an hour before, was tussling her hair around.

Her earring beeped suddenly, now only on two dots. Ladybug ignored it as she pressed her head to his chest. No sound came to her ears and she bolted upright with tears threatening to break free from her eyes. She attempted to calm her heart that was stinging with grief by inhaling and exhaling small, shaky breaths. Then with sudden determination, she began giving compressions, her face set like stone and her arms pumping in a now steady rhythm. She kept going even after her transformation wore off.

Her kwami Tikki stayed suspended in the air for a moment, her giant blue eyes welling up with tears. She then gradually flew down to set a tiny hand on Chat’s forehead. The small, red kwami looked back at her charge, whose face was now streaked with wet tears. But she continued to work, her eyes glossy yet unwavering in the goal of bringing her friend back.

“Breathe you stupid cat…” she sputtered, her compressions becoming more forceful and slow. Even though it’s only been a couple minutes, she was getting tired quickly.

Tikki then got an idea and rushed over to Marinette’s purse to hurriedly munch on a chocolate chip cookie. When she finished, she rushed over to her charge.

“Marinette!” Tikki shrieked, hovering by her face. “Hurry and transform back! I might be able to help.”

Marinette paused then yelled, “Tikki! Transform me!” turning into Ladybug once again and continued giving CPR. She felt rejuvenated, with more confidence and strength, she kept up her constant pace.

Chat could feel himself being pulled out of the murky darkness and towards a soft light. He didn’t understand what was going on, but for some reason he wasn’t able to move his body or call out to anyone. It seemed like he was underwater, hard to breathe and his ears muffled to any sound. He fought to open his eyes, yet it was as though all the strength had been sucked out of him. However, as soon as he reached the warm light, there was a sudden jolt through his chest then he gasped, feeling his lungs burn.

Ladybug flinched back as Chat inhaled sharply and began coughing, trying to breathe. She watched him stunned, while he continued to regain his breathing, his chest rising and falling rapidly. A minute passed, and he was finally able to regulate his breathing somewhat back to normal. He opened his eyes to see Ladybug watching him, her eyes red and puffy with her face covered with trails of tears.

“Lady…,” he began his voice hoarse, but felt his chest tighten and he went into a small coughing fit, each one like little balls of fire exploding in his lungs. He finally stopped, then sensed his upper body being lifted into the air, with tense arms wrapping around his torso gingerly. His eyes opened and he looked down to see his lady hugging him, her ear pressed up against his chest.

She closed her eyes and listened his swift heartbeat and ragged breathing for a few moments to let it soak in that he was alive again. Fresh tears began to fall from her eyes once more.

“I thought you were gone forever,” she whispered into his suit, “it was a miracle I was able to bring you back.”

Chat swallowed, feeling touched with how much she cared for him and wanted to hug her too, but he was completely drained of energy so he rested his cheek on top of her head instead.

“Well,” he started, his voice sounding rough, “you are pretty _miraculous_ , Ladybug.”

She tentatively pulled away from him to look up into his tired green eyes and see the slight grin he had on his face.

“I never knew how much I would miss your silly puns kitty,” she said smiling through the tears.

“Thanks to you, I’m _luckily_ able to continue doing so. Your beauty and intelligence literally takes my _breath_ away, Buginette,” with that he winked then began coughing again, but it wasn’t as bad as before.

After his remark she rolled her eyes and shook her head. Well, at least she knew her cat was definitely alive and himself again.

“Now I only have seven lives left,” Chat mumbled, letting out a shaky sigh.

Ladybug looked at him questioningly. “What do you mean?” she asked.

He gazed into her eyes. “Well...dying from this incident. Then with the Timebreaker akuma, which Plagg had told me about." she nodded her head solemnly as Chat continued. "Every time you are the one to bring me back. It seems you hold the key to my soul Ladybug.”

Her blue eyes widened a little, and she could feel the beginning of a faint blush appear on her cheeks. She turned her head and said quickly, “Now you’re getting all sappy Chat Noir. Come on, it’s time to go home.” With that she got up and held out her hand to him.

Chat gladly took it, but got up slowly since his legs were as stable as jell-o. He would have fell face first into the pavement if Ladybug wasn’t there to hold him steady. Leaning on her for support with his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist, he was already out of breath and could feel some sweat start to break through on his forehead. Then he remembered she was hurt.

“My Lady!” he exclaimed, his voice cracking slightly. Her eyes examined him filled with worry.

“What's wrong?” she asked concern heavy in her voice.

“Your injury!” he stated inspecting her arm.

Relief flooded her face and she chuckled. “It’s okay Chat; the lucky charm took away all the poison and cuts. I’m fine and so are you.”

Confusion swept over him. “Is that how I came back then?”

Ladybug paused then answered, “Well no; for some reason my miraculous cure didn't revive you, so I had to do it,” she said glancing down. “I was so scared. You were quiet and lifeless; it took every ounce of courage not to break down right there. But I was able to overcome it, thank goodness.” She then shuffled them over to a nearby bench where they both sat down.

Together they sat on the bench quietly, taking in the sounds of Paris for a few moments, filling them with a sense of tranquility. Ladybug just then realized the Akuma victim must have come back to her senses and left a while ago since she was nowhere in sight. She was so focused on her partner the entire time she didn’t even notice her leave. Then Chat broke the silence, getting her attention.

“Thank you for saving my life,” he said softly. “I am forever in your debt.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek, then rose stiffly from the bench and stood with what little strength he had left.

Her startled expression swiftly came and went as she got up too. “Will you be okay getting to your house?” She questioned, even though she didn't want to find out who he was just yet.

He grinned. “I’m _feline_ good enough to get there on my own now. Why would you like to join me?” he finished with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“On second thought, it looks like you’ll be fine. Goodnight Chat,” she said turning away from him bringing out her yoyo, only to stop and put it away again.

“One more thing,” she added, then turned back around to give him a hug.

He was surprised for a second, his eyes widening and heart filling with joy. Then he carefully returned her hug, wrapping his arms around her small frame and resting his chin on her head. She stayed there for a moment longer then pulled away.

Ladybug took out her yoyo again, whipping it at a nearby streetlamp. She flew up and over onto a nearby rooftop and disappeared into the night, leaving Chat with a smile on his face and feeling better already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Here's the next chapter :)

When Marinette reached her home, she landed on her balcony and let go of the transformation. For a few moments she stood outside looking up at the dim stars, recalling the events that occurred that night. She shivered slightly, not just because of the fall breeze, but also because of the memories that flashed before her. Tikki watched her carefully, putting a small hand on Marinette’s cheek to give her some comfort.

Marinette looked at her red kwami. “Thanks, Tikki,” she whispered, showing off a tiny smile. They both made their way into the bedroom, where Marinette slipped into some pajamas and Tikki nibbled on a piece of cake. After Marinette snuggled under the covers with Tikki nestled up against her side, her thoughts began to wander about Chat.

  _I never really gave much thought about how much I cared for that cat boy…even if his flirting is somewhat annoying and his puns can be quite terrible at times, he isn’t that bad. If it wasn’t for him, there would be several instances where I would have been the one who gotten hurt. There is so much more to him that I haven’t bothered to consider. If I didn’t love Adrien first, Chat probably would have been the one to capture my heart instead._ Then with a sigh, she finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

Once Adrien hopped through his window into his bedroom, his transformation came off immediately.

“ADRIEN DON’T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN,” Plagg shouted, hovering near his face giving him a serious look.

“Aww you do care,” Adrien smiled. His smile faltered however when he noticed his usually stubborn kwami shaking slightly. “Hey now it’s okay I’m alive!” He grabbed the small black cat out of the air and gave him a hug. “See? Everything is fine.”

“Yeah, thanks to Ladybug!” Plagg wiggled out of his grasp. “Please just…next time, be more careful,” he mumbled.

Adrien got his pajama’s on and crawled into bed. “You coming Plagg?” he asked.

The kwami had found a piece of cheese and quickly swallowed it whole. “Yeah yeah,” Plagg replied, making his way over to the large bed. “You owe me a huge wheel of camembert tomorrow for putting me through this,” he grumbled, settling into a pillow.

With a chuckle, Adrien closed his eyes and began dreaming of his lady.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Marinette!! Marinette wake up!” Tikki shouted above the sleeping girl’s face.

“I WOULD LOVE TO KISS YOU!” Marinette shrieked as she bolt upright in bed, her eyes half open with a silly smirk on her face.

“Aww Marinette, were you dreaming of Adrien again? Sorry for waking you,” Tikki apologized.

The teen sighed. “That’s okay Tikki, it was a good dream. It felt so real and magical, I feel like I’m still there now,” she looked on dreamily. “But I don’t remember who it was…just that there were green eyes staring back at me and we were just about to kiss,” she sighed again.

“Well you better wake up soon because you’re late for school,” the kwami giggled as Marinette’s eyes widened.

“Why does this always happen to me?!” She exclaimed as she quickly got out of bed and nearly tripped down her stairs. In ten minutes, Marinette was ready and rushed down to the bakery, grabbing a croissant on her way out.

“Bye Mama! Bye Papa!” She called as she flew out the door.

Sabine and Tom shook their heads smiling as they watched their daughter go.

 

“Tikki, why can’t luck be on my side when it comes to waking up on time,” Marinette huffed as she ran towards her school. When she arrived there was nobody in sight, indicating class was about to start. She burst through the front doors and sprinted to the stairs, then took them two at a time. As she reached the top, she didn’t notice someone was there as she barreled into them, knocking them both to the floor.

“I am _so_ sorry,” Marinette began as she sat up then gasped seeing who it was.

“Ow.” Adrien wheezed as he lay sprawled on the floor trying to get his breath back. His chest was so sore from yesterday it was hard enough getting out of bed that morning. To add on hurting to breathe _normally_ this was like another wave of fresh pain washing over him tenfold.

“A-Adrien!! Ah..are you a-lright?” Marinette stuttered looking down at him with concern deep in her eyes and a blush making its way across her cheeks.

Adrien looked up and felt a sense of déjà vu when he made eye contact with her. It was gone quickly however as the bell rang, startling both of them. She helped him up and they both rushed to class.

The teacher gave both of them disapproving looks as they entered before she said, “You two see me after school,” then turned towards the board.

With the whole class staring at the two teens, they quickly took to their seats, Adrien in the front and Marinette right behind him in the next row. Sitting next to her, Alya glanced at her blushing friend with an eyebrow raised above her glasses and a grin plastered on her face. Marinette knew her best friend would be asking about what happened so she tried hard not to make eye contact with her while getting her books out of her bag.

In the front row, Adrien’s best friend Nino looked at the blond with amusement and shook his head, his glasses falling slightly down the bridge of his nose. Adrien let out a painful sigh and started jotting down the notes that were now on the board, trying hard to concentrate but with no luck. He thought to himself, _It wasn’t my fault Natalie decided to call as I was about to walk in. Then Marinette literally running into me didn’t help either. Oh well…at least I don’t have a photoshoot today._

The day went by ridiculously slow after that. When lunchtime came around, Alya dragged Marinette to a nearby café where the young designer explained everything that happened. As they ate their sandwiches, her ombre haired friend just shook her head and patted the poor teen on the back.

“Don’t worry girl; everything will work out,” Alya encouraged.

Marinette slammed her head against the table. “I hope so.” She mumbled. “Ugh I feel like such an idiot.”

“Well whatever punishment Madame Mendeleiev has for you two it can’t be too bad. Maybe it can be a chance for you to get closer to him,” Alya said wiggling her eyebrows.

“Alyyyaaa,” Marinette whined. Then they both giggled as they got up to go back to school.

 After the final bell rang, almost all of the students had filtered out of the classroom. Before Alya left, she looked over at her friend catching her eye and gave her two thumbs up, then left along with Nino who waved goodbye to Adrien. Chloe and Sabrina were still there trying to argue with the teacher to lessen Adriens punishment and put it all on Marinette, but the teacher rolled her eyes and shook her head. With a huff, Chloe stuck her nose into the air shouting at Sabrina to follow then winked at Adrien before exiting.

Now it was just the three of them. Adrien made his way over to the teacher with Marinette trailing behind, her eyes glued to the floor.

“Now normally I wouldn’t give you such an easy punishment. However, since the volunteers down in the art room need a couple more people to help out in painting the classroom, I thought you two could assist them,” Madame Mendeleiev instructed.

Adrien looked over at Marinette and shrugged his shoulders. “Could be a lot worse,” he smiled.

Marinette made eye contact; a quick blush making its way across her cheeks, then gave a small “yeah” in reply.

The two grabbed their bags and made their way out of the classroom and proceeded to head down the stairs walking towards the art room.

“H-hey Adrien?” Marinette started in a tiny voice.

“Yeah, what’s up?” The blond glanced down at her.

The young girl rubbed her arm still looking down. “Um...I’m really sorry about earlier. I was running late and didn’t see y-you standing there.” She squeaked out.

“Hey that’s alright! I’m okay,” he replied. They reached the room and saw three older students, a short blond female and two tall males both with brown hair, busily stroking their own wall with their paintbrushes.

The blond girl looked up and smiled, her blue eyes shining. “Oh! Are you guys here to help?” she questioned.

They both nodded, and the girl jumped up from her seated position on the floor and ran over to greet them.

“My name is Molly nice to meet you!” she said sticking out her hand and they both shook it. “Over there is Nicolas,” she pointed to the room opposite of where they were standing. Nicolas turned around his blue eyes inspecting them then smiled, waving his brush in a hello. “Then over there,” she pointed to the wall on their right, “is Pierre.” He turned and winked at them briefly then got back to work.

“Okay so,” Molly continued. “Over on that desk are a couple brushes and some aprons for you two to use. Thank you so much for helping! Have fun!” she whisked away back to her wall nearest to them.

The two teens walked over to a desk in the middle of the classroom and donned on an apron then grabbed a couple of brushes and a can of light blue paint. They wandered over to the farthest wall on the left and immediately got started. Side by side they worked, silent most of the time focused on the task. That was until Marinette yelped loudly, startling Adrien.

He whipped his head around to see what was wrong and noticed her gazing down at her shoe, which was now covered in a splotch of the light blue paint.

Her shoulders slumped and she grumbled something incoherent then continued to stroke her brush against the wall.

Before Adrien could stop what he was saying, the words were already out of his mouth.

“Jeez, you scared me so much you almost gave me a _stroke_ ,” he said then slammed his mouth shut, internally cursing his punny side.

For a moment Marinette paused, her brush hanging in the air and her eyes widening, staring at the wall. Suddenly she burst out laughing and turned to him shaking her head.

“Adrien, that was a HORRIBLE pun,” she giggled, a blush beginning to spread against her cheeks.

He stared at her for a moment, and then a slight grin slowly appeared on his face. “Too bad you can’t just _brush_ it off,” he said casually, turning back to the wall.

“Oh MY GOD, you are just as bad as my friend,” Marinette groaned as she continued painting. She was also silently congratulating herself for finally not stuttering in front of her crush. For some reason she felt at ease, almost like she was talking to her partner.

“Well I shall have you know, puns are a form of _art_ ,” he chuckled to himself.

“That’s it,” Marinette said as she gathered up some courage and gently slashed his forearm with her paintbrush, creating a long light blue streak. She stepped back with a wide smile, her face now blushing furiously.

He gasped, gazing down at his arm. “Oh, now it’s on!” he yelled, his smile huge, and jabbed at her with his paintbrush. He caught her on the tip of her nose and she jumped back quickly with an “eek!”

They continued jabbing at each other with their brushes, strips of light blue paint streaking all over their aprons, and spotting both their arms and faces. Their eyes sparkled and shone with determination and amusement, and they wore gigantic smiles on their faces.

“Why are you being such a _pain_ -t?” Marinette commented, smirking.

Adrien laughed heartily then slashed at her arm once again. He felt warmth begin to spread in his chest as he watched her squeal and blush after his attack. _What is this new feeling?_ He thought. _She is so cute, how come I’ve never noticed this before?_

With his thoughts distracting him, Marinette caught him off guard by taking her paintbrush and sliding it across his forehead.

“Simbaaa,” she said as she did it then laughed, pulling away while taking in his baffled expression.

“You _did not_ just pull a Lion King reference on me!” he shouted happily. “That’s one of my favorite movies!”

“Mine too!” she said giggling. “We should watch it together sometime,” then she paused, eyes widening once again. “Well er-I mean, um, that is i-if you ever wanted to,” she finished shyly, finding the floor to be more interesting and her blush going a deeper shade of red than it already was.

 _Oh no she’s clamming up again_ Adrien thought frantically. _I want her to be comfortable around me, like what we just had moments ago! She seems like such a nice person I want to get to know her and be friends._ “I would absolutely love to! I think that would be a lot of fun,” he quickly reassured her.

The young girl looked up at him in shock, trying to process what he said. She attempted to find the words but her mind and tongue failed her so she smiled big and nodded.

Seeing that was the only response he was going to get, Adrien continued. “Um, so how about Friday after school?” he suggested.

“Great!” she squeaked. “My house good sound? I-I mean how about at m-my house?” she asked sheepishly peaking up at him, her blush probably permanent now.

“Yeah!” he said excitedly. “After I'm done with my fencing practice, I’ll walk you home and we can watch it when we get there.”

“Sure!” Marinette barely managed to get out. She was practically melting at this point. _In just four days I’ll be watching a movie with Adrien! AT MY HOUSE!!_ She screamed mentally.

Conveniently, Molly decided to interrupt right after Marinette spoke, making the both of them jump slightly. “Sooo, we are just about finished here for the day. You guys can clean up and go home if you’d like.” She examined them for a bit then sighed, shaking her head. “Having a little too much fun were we?” Molly questioned with a grin then walked away.

At that both the teens blushed and hurried over to the giant sinks to get cleaned up. Once they were done, they dropped off their aprons and grabbed their bags. Molly shouted out a quick “thanks again for helping!” as they waved goodbye and walked out of the room.

Now alone in the hallway, it was silent between them once again. Marinette was trying not to burst from excitement and Adrien didn’t know what to say to the seemingly shy girl. When they arrived at the front of the school, Adrien noticed his car was parked along the street waiting for him.

“Well, there’s my driver.” He said then looked over at Marinette. “Would you like a ride?”

Her blush was back in full force instantly and she watched him with wide blue eyes. “Oh! Uh, no that’s okay I’ll be alright! Thanks though!” She beamed.

“Okay, see you later!” he replied as he walked over to the sedan and got in. When the vehicle was no longer in sight, Marinette jumped up and down with a huge smile then ran home.

*~.*.~*

After he finished his chinese lessons and ate supper, Adrien ran up to his room and coaxed Plagg out of his shirt pocket with a clump of cheese.   

“CHEEEESE!!” shouted the kwami as he chomped on it, narrowly missing Adrien’s fingers.

“Come on Plagg I need those!” the model laughed. “Alright, time to go on patrol! You shouldn’t keep a Lady waiting.”

With that, the teen shouted “Plagg! Transform me!” sucking Plagg into his ring and in a green flash of light, he was transformed into Chat Noir.  

Opening up his window and jumping out, he extended his baton and used it to vault himself onto a nearby roof. Running and jumping across the tops of the roofs, he felt free and finally able to be himself. The sun was just beginning to set, the orange and yellows splashing the city in its color. He came to a sudden stop however when he received an incoming call from Ladybug.

“Hello, Buginette,” Chat answered, smiling.

Ladybug’s face appeared on the screen of his baton. “Hi Chat. I just wanted to let you know I won’t be able to go on patrol tonight. I have to help my family with some things so I’ll be pretty busy.”

Chat pouted. “Aww I won’t get to see my beautiful Lady tonight?” his ears drooped.

She laughed, shaking her head slightly. “You’re seeing me right now!”

“But it’s not the same!” he whined. Then he let out a sigh. “Alright, well your family needs your help more than I do. I’ll be fine on my own.”

Ladybug paused for a moment then said, “Okay. But as _soon_ as you see _any_ kind of trouble, don’t hesitate to call me,” She replied in a stern tone.

“Sounds like the _purr_ -fect plan to me,” he cooed.

She rolled her eyes. “Talk to you later, kitty.” With that his screen went to black.

Putting his baton behind his back, he continued to leap along the roofs.

 

It was nearing nine o’clock now, the sky a rich dark blue and purple, with a few stars beginning to peak out. Chat sat on the roof of his school, listening with his enhanced hearing for any signs of criminal activity. Suddenly, his ears picked up on the sounds of a struggle, a woman’s voice shouting then quickly being muffled. He dashed over to the scene and peered over the side of the rooftop he was on, looking down into a dark alleyway.  

A young woman with long brown hair wearing a gray jacket was pushed up against the brick building with a hand over her mouth by a tall man, who wore a black hooded sweatshirt and black pants. With his other hand, he held a knife at her throat and grinned at her evilly.

Not wasting another second, Chat quickly dropped down onto the man planting his feet into his chest, knocking him backwards.

“You should know that wasn’t very _paw_ -lite of you,” Chat said with ice in his voice staring at the man. He turned towards the young woman. “Are you hurt?” he asked. The only reply he got from her was a sharp gasp and a horrified look over his shoulder. Chat whirled around sticking out his baton instinctively, just in time to stop the knife from slicing him. He shoved the man backwards once again and shouted over his shoulder, “Run!” and focused his attention forward.

The woman quickly hurried away, dialing 112 on her phone and glancing back. Chat was now in a heated knife on baton battle with the man, who appeared very angry. They were both very skilled to where they received multiple small cuts and bruises on each end. The fight seemed to be in favor of Chat as he continued to get several good hits in. However, his bad luck decided to show up when he wasn’t quick enough to dodge the man’s knife, cutting deep into his right shoulder.

Yelping from the pain, Chat then gave a good kick to the man in his leg and gripped his shoulder. He gritted his teeth and continued to fight through the pain. Chat was quickly running out of energy with his sore chest beginning to hurt as well, but the man seemed tireless and kept on pushing the hero further back into the alley with a dead end. The man grinned, and then kicked Chat in the stomach sending his head smashing into the brick wall behind him. Stars exploded before his vision and his body slid down into a sitting position against the wall.

The man laughed maniacally then spoke in a dark tone. “Goodbye Chat Noir.”

Chat watched with his eyes half open, accepting his fate as the man poised his knife to kill.

Suddenly, there was a sharp clang sound that came from the back of the man’s head, as he soon fell over sideways, unconscious.            

Standing there above him was a young teen with dark hair and blue eyes that shone with the heat of a blue flame, holding a shovel in her hands.

“Marinette..,” Chat breathed, and then passed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I like to torture my cat son I DON'T KNOW WHY. But it will get better for him don't worry.  
> As for the movie, I just guessed which one they might like, especially since it has to do with BIG CATS and cause Lion King is just a good movie overall.  
> And sorry about the puns, their PAWful I know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE shoutout to Evan. If it wasn't for your comment, this story would have been deleted and forgotten as if it never existed. Thank you SO MUCH. It was what I needed to pick this story back up.

_-Five minutes before-_

“Marinette, could you take out the garbage please?” called Sabine from the doorway, putting on her jacket.

“Sure thing Mama!” Marinette shouted back from the kitchen, wiping her flour covered hands on her pink apron.

“We’re going to the Baker’s Appreciation ceremony so we’ll be back in an hour, okay sweetie?” Tom said as he held the door open for his wife.

“Okay!” responded the teen as she approached the register and waved to her parents walking out the door.

She watched as they got in a cab and drove away, and then slumped over the counter. Tikki flew out of her apron pocket to look at her and giggled at the exhausted girl.

“Wow, today was definitely busy,” Marinette sighed in relief as she untied her apron and set it on the glass top. “It’s barely nine o’clock and I already want to go to bed.”

“But remember Marinette, you still have homework to do,” the red kwami said in a sweet voice.

Marinette groaned at her comment and made a pouty face. “Don’t remind me Tikki.” Then she walked over to the trash can and emptied it. “At least I don’t have patrol tonight,” she added, while lifting up the full bag. Her small kwami sat on the countertop now munching on a sugar cookie. “Be right back!” Walking over to the back door, she opened it and stepped out into the night.

She lifted up the garbage lid and tossed the trash inside. All of a sudden, there was a sharp cry from some distance behind her. She spun around and peered across the street. There were flashes of silver and two dark shapes, one of them with a familiar pair of green eyes, moving around in an alleyway, retreating further into the darkness.

Without another moment’s hesitation, Marinette ran towards them, passing by a shocked woman who stood there with a phone to her ear. She reached the opening of the alleyway and watched as her partner slammed into the wall. Looking around quickly, she noticed a shovel that was leaning against the building. Grabbing it with lightning speed, she sprinted towards the man.

“Goodbye Chat Noir,” she heard the dark man say as she approached him. With unimaginable fury bubbling up through her chest, she pulled back and swung the shovel towards the back of his head. It hit him with enough force to give him a concussion.

The clang echoed throughout the alleyway as he dropped to the side like a rock. She gazed down at him, the fire burning in her eyes. There came a weak “Marinette,” and she glanced over to see Chat slip into unconsciousness.

“Chat!” Marinette shouted, jumping over the criminal and kneeling down in front of him. She checked for his pulse, and then began examining his wounds. He had several small cuts along his chest, but the one she was most concerned about was his shoulder. It was a long gash, staining his suit in a rich crimson color and continuing to bleed.

There was shuffling behind her, so she whipped around in a defensive posture. The woman she passed earlier was now securing a rope around the criminal’s hands. She looked up at her with hazel eyes and gave a small smile.

“I already called the police they should be here any second now.” The young woman bit her bottom lip and glanced at Chat. “If he didn’t come when he did, I’d probably be dead.” A tear fell down her cheek.

Marinette gave her a reassuring smile and put a hand on her back.

The brunette inhaled shakily. “Go get him some help.” She nodded towards Chat. “I’ll be okay here.”

“Are you sure?” Marinette questioned. The young woman nodded again.

“Alright, but if he starts to stir, don’t hesitate to give him a good beating.” The teen replied, her face serious.

The woman chuckled then wiped the tears from her eyes. Marinette stood up and grabbed Chat, picking him up in her arms bridal style. She walked across the street and just stepped into the bakery when the police cars showed up, the red and blue lights flashing in the street.

“Marinette?!” Tikki gasped, noticing Chat bleeding and passed out in her arms.

“Come on, Tikki,” Marinette said still holding the hero and walking up the stairs into her home. When they got inside her room, she put Chat down on a chair and ran to the bathroom to get her first aid kit and some bandages. She returned, and started telling her kwami about what happened while setting the items down and sitting across from him.

“I _told him_ that as _soon_ as he saw trouble he should call me,” she huffed, remembering their earlier conversation.

Tikki looked at her thoughtfully. “Maybe there was no time?” She shrugged. “But in the end, you still showed up to help him, just as yourself.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Marinette sighed, putting the bandage gently on Chat’s shoulder to stop the bleeding. Tikki dove under her bed as Chat groaned then scrunched up his face, slowly opening his eyes to look at her.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” she joked lightly then gave him a worried look.

He gave her a pained smile in response. “Thanks to my _purr_ -incess,” he drawled. He noticed how tense she looked, like she was on the verge of crying.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Chat leaned forward a little and winced. His head was pounding and his whole body hurt.

Marinette looked appalled. “What’s wrong? You nearly got yourself killed!” she removed the now blood soaked bandage and got up to throw it in the trash.

The hero swallowed. “Well…if I didn’t intervene when I did who knows what that maniac would have done to that poor woman,” he watched her as she sat down in front of him again and started rummaging through the first aid kit on her desk.

She pulled out a giant wad of gauze and turned to look at him. “I’m just glad I got there when I did,” she let out a small sigh of relief. His gaze was focused on her as she pulled down on the bell zipper at his throat and revealed the gash in his shoulder.

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at the wound and furrowed her brows. “Hmm…” she hummed quietly. “Well, at least it’s not deep enough to need stitches.”

“You mean _need_ -le stitches, right?” Chat grinned. Marinette looked at him with an unamused expression. “Right,” she deadpanned.

The black cat hero barked out a laugh then quickly hissed in pain from the slight movement.

“That’s what you get for cracking jokes in a situation like this. This is not something to be taken lightly!” Marinette scolded, while she wrapped his shoulder in gauze. Her brows were tight together with worry and her lips pressed into a thin line. Chat didn’t say anything but continued to stare at her. It’s been so long since someone showed concern for his well-being. It felt…nice. He could definitely get used to this. _As a friend_ , he thought, _Yeah, nothing more._ Still, he couldn’t help but feel he was only trying to convince himself.

She finished and turned towards him. “You’ve been awfully quiet.” Then a smirk grew on her face. “What, _cat got your tongue?_ ”

He gasped sharply. “W-well…I mean if you put it that way, yeah. Wait! N-no…hang on. You caught me off guard!” He turned his head to this side and a blush began growing on his face as he pouted.

“Awww…is the kitty getting a taste of his own _medicine_?” She questioned as she pulled a tube of ointment out of the first aid kit and smacked it lightly against his knee, slightly leaning in.

Chat narrowed his eyes and leaned in as well. “Pff…my puns are just _infectious_.”

They sat there having a silent stare off without realizing how close their faces were. Then Marinette was the first to notice so she yanked her head back and looked anywhere but him, a blush adorning her cheeks too.

“A-alright, I still have to get the rest of your cuts,” she mumbled, still not meeting his eyes. He gulped and looked away suddenly feeling very nervous.

She pulled the zipper down to his stomach and observed the small blotches of blues and purples mixed with thin red lines in random areas among his chest.

“Mon dieu,” Marinette whispered. Chat grits his teeth as she rubbed the ointment on and patched him up as gently as she could with more gauze. She stayed focused in her task, whereas Chat was trying hard to focus on anything but her. He hoped she couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating. _I must have gone through some serious trauma to be reacting like this. Or is it something else?_

“Okay, all done!” The young designer exclaimed. She zipped his suit back up and began putting everything away.

“Marinette?” Chat said softly. She turned to look at him. He took her small hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

Marinette blinked then a huge smile spread across her face. Suddenly, she lunged and wrapped him in a tender hug. It took a couple seconds, but Chat returned the hug and buried his face in her neck. They stayed like that for a few moments then they both reluctantly pulled away.

“Sooo…you should probably start heading home. It’s getting late; your parents are probably worried.” Marinette said. Chat gazed at her with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“I doubt my father is worried; he probably hasn’t even noticed my absence. I rarely ever see him anyway,” He replied in a somber tone. “As for my mom well,” Chat paused; it was difficult for him to talk about this subject. “She’s been gone for a few years now.” After saying this he turned away towards the wall, his eyes glossing over. Marinette laid her hand on his knee letting him know she was there for him. He inhaled shakily then sighed, glancing at her. She pulled him in for another hug and rubbed his back in soothing motions.

The young designer spoke in a quiet voice, “Even though I can’t change what has happened with your parents I can be there as your friend.” She moved away from him and Chat already missed her warmth. Then she continued in a firmer tone, “I’ll listen when you need someone to talk to and keep you company when you feel lonely. If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask. I will _always_ be there for you.” _As both Ladybug, and Marinette_ , she told herself. “That’s a promise,” she finished with determination.

The tears in Chat’s eyes overflowed and fell slowly down his mask. He felt overjoyed, giving her a watery smile. “I needed to hear that. Thank you, Marinette,” The hero choked out.

“Anytime, Chat,” She responded, wiping away his tears. The contact of her feather light touch caused a tingling sensation in his cheeks. Chat stayed silent, memorizing the feeling and enjoying the time he was spending with her.

Marinette looked over at the clock and sighed. She didn’t want to break the moment they were having but she needed to get up for school in the morning. “It’s almost ten; my parents will probably be home soon. I don’t want to explain to them why I have a mysterious boy dressed in a tight outfit in my room.”

“Even if they see I am one of Paris’ greatest heroes?” Chat replied cheekily.

“Won’t stop them from hurting you,” She stopped and added, “even more.” The girl got up and held out her hand for Chat to take as he chuckled.

He took her hand and she helped him up in one quick, fluent motion. Chat wasn’t expecting that, so it took him by surprise so much he nearly toppled both of them over. Swiftly, he reached around her waist with his other hand and steadied himself while bumping their noses together. Luminescent lime green eyes stared into deep sky blue, and for a second, time stopped. Then in an instant they both leapt apart as if they were burned.

“Ahahaha, sorry about that,” Marinette laughed nervously, looking away.

“It’s okay,” Chat responded while rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t realize how strong you were Princess.”

“Those bags of flour aren’t as light as you think.” Without missing a beat, she lifted up her arm and flexed her muscles. “I mean, _crumb_ on what else did you expect?” The somewhat tense atmosphere in the room dissipated as quickly as it had come.

Shaking his head Chat happily said, “I _dough_ have to admit, you look mighty _fine._ ” He then carefully showed off his arm. “But not as _feline_ as this cat.” He sniffed.

Marinette scoffed at him. “At _yeast_ I’ve got better _buns_ than you,” she declared, and then started walking up the stairs to her loft with a smirk on her face.

Chat was stunned for a moment then recovered. “Well excuuuuusssee me Princess.” They both laughed at the reference as the hero was about to climb the stairs. However, something caught his eye before his ascent. He was so intent on watching and talking with her, he never paid attention to her room to notice the _several_ pictures Marinette had of him, littered all along her walls. His _civilian_ self. There was even a framed picture of him, sitting innocently on her desk. Chat stiffened and a blush blazed rapidly across his face.

“Chat? Are you coming?” The girl asked tentatively looking at him, her arm raised to open the hatch.

Regaining his composure, he hastily climbed the stairs towards her. She raised an eyebrow at him then shrugged her shoulders and climbed onto her balcony. Chat followed quickly while trying to stay calm.

He stood next to her and took a deep breath. “So I noticed there was a certain handsome Prince up on your walls Princess,” Chat tried to play off casually. However, internally he was freaking out. _What does this mean? Does she like me?_ He watched her carefully from the corner of his eye.

Still looking up at the sky, Marinette froze and the nice cool breeze she was feeling suddenly wasn’t enough to keep her body from overheating. “Yeah, um…” she fumbled. “He’s an inspiration for my designs! I mean not because he’s handsome and kind, or really sweet…well I mean he _is_ but like the designs are the MAIN reason, not that I’m in _love_ with him or anything…maybe..uh,” she sputtered out lamely, ducking her head to glance at Chat while biting her bottom lip.

Chat stared at her with wide eyes and his mouth slightly parted. _OH MY GOD_ , he screamed in his mind, _SHE’S IN LOVE WITH ME_. _That explains why she acts weird around my civilian self_! A part of him rejoiced for finally figuring it out as the other part felt guilty. He loved his lady so he couldn’t return her feelings, but they could still be friends right? _Friends,_ he cringed internally and felt a slight pain in his chest at the word.

Marinette was still looking at him shyly but grew concerned since it appeared as though he was having trouble breathing. All embarrassment gone, she reached out and touched his arm. He flinched and blinked hard at her. “Hey, are you alright?” she asked.

“Never better,” he lied as he put on a fake smile. _I need to go home and think about this_! Chat cried in his mind as his emotions swirled in a hurricane of turmoil. Marinette could tell there was still something off about his behavior.

“Okay well whenever you’re ready to tell me the truth I’ll be here for you just like I promised,” She stated smiling at him sweetly.

Chat swallowed thickly. She could see right through his act! His suit became way too constricting; he needed to go home _now_. “W-well I shall take my leave. Thanks again Marinette for the free health care I a- _purr-_ eciate it,” he rushed out taking her hand to leave a quick peck on her knuckles and jumped on the railing.

The girl looked at him, puzzled. “You’re welcome Chat." Then after a brief moment she added," It was no _purr_ -oblem,” she giggled at her reply, and sent him one last dazzling smile before she turned to go back into her room.

His heart skipped a couple beats as he nearly slipped off the railing. _Get a hold of yourself_! He told himself angrily and pushed off to extend his baton and land on a nearby roof.

 

“Hey, Tikki,” Marinette called and yawned as she made her way towards the stairs to her loft.

“Yes Marinette?” The red kwami said cheerily, flying up to her.

“Do you think Chat will be alright? He went through a lot in the past 24 hours,” the young girl questioned, putting on her pajamas and sliding into bed.  

“I think he will be fine,” Tikki replied snuggling up to her chosen’s side. “He seems to trust you a lot, whether you’re Ladybug or Marinette, so I’m sure if he has anything to say he will tell you eventually.” She responded.

Soon afterwards, they both heard her parents enter the house. Marinette’s eyes were beginning to close as Sabine cracked open her door to peek inside, to smile and shut it again gently.

A few minutes later Tikki whispered, “Marinette, did you ever finish your homework?”

The young designer grabbed her face and groaned, earning the sound of tinkling laughter.

 

“Pllaaaaaaaaggg….” Adrien whined as he finally stopped his pacing to fall dramatically onto his bed, wincing from his injuries.

“I swear to myself and all the other miraculous gods, that if you say ‘I love Ladybug not Marinette’ one more time, I’m going to take my cheese and shove it down your throat,” Plagg growled from his spot on Adrien’s desk.

“Because it’s true!” he exclaimed but hesitated. “Ugh, I don’t know anymore!” he cried then sat up, holding his head in his hands.

Plagg sighed. Why did he always have to get the lovesick kittens? The black cat kwami zoomed over to the blond model and sat on his knee.

“Adrien,” Plagg started, gazing at his chosen with his green cat eyes. “You can love two girls at once. There are different kinds of love out there, and besides, you’re still young yet. Give yourself some time to think over what you really want before you make any big decisions.” With that, he patted his tiny paw on the boy’s knee.

Adrien’s hands fell away from his face and he smiled gratefully at his kwami. “Thanks for the advice Plagg.”

“It’s no big deal,” the black cat waved his paw in front of his face.

“You know, I have an extra wheel of Camembert if you-,” Adrien began then was abruptly cut off.

“Why ask when you already know my answer!” Plagg flew up and buzzed around the blonds head in excitement.

Adrien laughed then got out the cheese from his mini fridge. The black kwami snatched the cheese from his palm and munched on it excitedly.

“Ohhh precious cheese, my only love,” he mumbled around a mouthful of the smelly stuff. Then he stopped and swallowed thickly. “Actually, Tikki is my true love,” he murmured sadly.

“What was that Plagg?” Adrien called, already having put on his pajamas and carefully making his way under his blanket.

“Nothing you need to worry about kid,” the black cat said, curling up to Adrien’s neck and closing his eyes, letting out a soft sigh.

Adrien sighed as well and stared at the ceiling. _What am I going to do_? He questioned himself. _I love them both._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Adrien woke up the next morning, he did not want to move from his comfortable bed. His body ached, and his tired eyes could barely stay open. Still, he got up and put on his normal clothes with care, then made his way through the usual morning routine. Plagg slept soundly in his jacket’s inner pocket, Adrien wishing he could have that luxury. As the model entered the sedan, memories from last night finally hit him full force.

His face flushed and he swallowed nervously. _I have to see Marinette today and act like I don’t KNOW._ He put his head in his hands again and groaned.

His driver briefly glanced at him in the mirror and grunted, driving off towards the school.

Adrien then peered out the window and mindlessly watched as the scenery flashed by. _Hopefully I’ll have better luck today,_ he thought half-heartedly.

The car pulled up to the school sidewalk and the boy reluctantly got out. As he shut the door and looked up at the bottom of the school’s steps, there was Marinette, along with Alya and Nino, laughing at something. The girl’s blue eyes crinkled as she smiled wide and held her sides. Adrien gasped. _I’m screwed_.

He was just about to start making his way towards them when a short, blond haired girl around his age, ran up to him and latched onto his arm. He jumped and looked down at her with surprise, the pain shooting through his shoulder at the same time.

“Hi there, you’re the model Adrien Agreste aren’t you? My name is Jacquelin. I’m new here but I was wondering if you’d like to get together sometime?” She asked blinking her grey eyes up at him. He strained a smile and tried to move out of her tight grasp. She was holding onto the arm of his injured shoulder, causing it to throb mercilessly.

“No, um…I’m pretty busy, sorry,” He gently moved her away.

“But, are you sure? Is it because I’m not pretty enough? I’m one of your biggest fans; can I at least get your autograph?” she pleaded, pulling out a pencil and paper, holding it out for him. Adrien was so uncomfortable and his shoulder ached, but nonetheless, he heaved a deep sigh and took them from her. She squealed in excitement as he signed his name and she took the autograph jumping up and down excitedly.

He once again began making his way over his group of friends who were now watching him with pity when he heard a loud cry behind him. He turned around sharply and observed as Chloe just ripped the girl’s autograph in two, the separate pieces floating down delicately to the concrete.

“Oops!” Chloe shouted raising a hand to her mouth in fake shock. Jacquelin fell to her knees and gathered up the pieces, the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over.

Chloe bent down and in a low voice whispered, “Sorry honey, but he’s MINE. Don’t come near him again.” With that she straightened up and strutted away, Sabrina right behind.

As Chloe passed by Adrien he hissed, “That was cruel Chloe.” He glared at her shocked face and then began to move towards the distraught girl. However, a black butterfly with purple speckles flew into the destroyed pieces clutched in her hands. He halted and watched with wide eyes as a purple butterfly outlined her face and he heard her whisper “yes” as her body was engulfed in purple black smoke. He stood rooted to the ground as everyone else ran away, staring up at her transformed figure.

Long, golden glowing hair flowed about her petite figure, which was fitted into a short, bright pink sundress. White lace swirled around the bodice as the rest flowed out into ruffles above her knees, and her white sandals laced up her legs to stop at her knee caps. She had on natural makeup and her eyes shone a light purple. She winked and walked towards him, holding a small staff with the autograph in the shape of a flower, on the top.

When Adrien looked into her eyes, he felt like he was being pulled in; as if he needed to be by her side. But his legs grew wobbly and he fell to the ground while still maintaining eye contact. As she got closer, his breathing quickened and his mind started getting foggy. He couldn’t think straight anymore, all he could do was admire her beauty.

“I’m Temptation,” she whispered, almost reaching him. “You shall be MINE now,” she said as she stretched to touch his cheek.

Suddenly, a yo-yo wrapped around her wrist and she was flung into the air towards the street. Ladybug jumped in front of Adrien and his mind was clear again. He felt even more exhausted than this morning, like his mind was now left empty and his soul was fouled.

Ladybug looked behind her with disgust. “Yeah, that’s not happening,” she spat towards the villain. Then she crouched down and stared at Adrien. She put a hand on his uninjured shoulder and asked quietly, “Are you okay?”

He made a whimper in the back of his throat and blinked at her slowly.

“I take that as a no,” Ladybug said helping him to his feet. He gazed down at her as she smiled up at him.

Then there was a scream. “NO!” Temptation shrieked as she flew in the air with sparkles all around her. Pure rage was written across her face as she scowled at the two. “He will love no one but me!” She yelled and shot magic dust from her staff towards the pair.

Adrien felt himself being shoved out of the way and landed heavily on his back with something on top of him; or _someone_. Grimacing from the pain and snapping his eyes open, he looked up into Ladybug's eyes. The boy watched as the light slowly left them and the color turned from the lovely ocean blue to a light pink. He inhaled sharply. She grinned in response.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the beginning of this chapter in my folder for 5 months. Whew.  
> Oh and Marichat? In my mind this would be more of how they act towards each other. Pun competitions and them showing off to each other honestly.  
> I ship Plagg and Tikki SO HARD. What's it called? Cheesecake? *shrugs* They are literally made for each other.  
> Also sorry about this chapter. It felt like an emotional rollercoaster... *cackles* but just wait till you see what else I have in store ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to finally get this chapter out! Enjoy the fluff i gave you cause im a good person

Ladybug gently caressed his cheek as he laid there frozen underneath her.

“UGH! Why did you have to get in the way you pesky bug?!” Temptation yelled, completely frustrated. Now Ladybug would be pining after Adrien, trying to get him to love her since the akuma’s magic had somehow backfired. She went to aim at Adrien again when her arm bent back and a shooting pain spread throughout it. The villain screamed and dropped the staff, clutching her arm.

Hawkmoth’s voice entered her mind. " _STOP Temptation_." His tone was angry. " _Leave the boy out of this we don’t need him_."

“I thought we made a _deal_ ,” she hissed out clenching her teeth.

There was a pause. Then his voice came back with more control. " _Yes we did. But you will have your precious Adrien_ after _you give me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous!"_

“Yeah well Chat Noir isn’t here at the moment anyway,” she snapped looking over at Ladybug, who was still on top of a flustered Adrien, winking at him and running her hand down his chest. Jealousy bubbled up in the villain as she flew down to the ground and stomped toward the pair.

Yanking Ladybug off of Adrien, Temptation threw her into the sidewalk and glared at her. “That’s _enough_ ,” she growled.

Ladybug looked surprised for a moment, and then became enraged, her face twisting into a scowl. She jumped up quickly and wrapped her yoyo around Temptation, shocking her. Then with a huge burst of strength, Ladybug once again flung the villian into the air, tossing her a few blocks away. The hero wiped her hands together as if ridding them of dirt and turned back towards Adrien.

Who was currently running away.

 

Adrien ran as fast as he could into the school and dove into an empty classroom. He gasped for air while his wounds protested and tried pulling himself back together. As much as he loved his Lady, she was under a spell so he didn’t want to go against her feelings and take advantage like that. But she was making it very difficult.

“Plagg!” Adrien whispered, opening his jacket. “We need to-“ he stopped. The kwami wasn’t there. His face paled at the realization. “Oh that’s not good.”

Suddenly, Ladybug burst into the room. She spotted him and he yelped, scrambling to get up. He didn’t get far as her yoyo spun around his body, trapping his arms in. With a strong tug he was launched forward right into her arms. Retracting her yoyo, she picked him up and held him bridal style as he gave her a sheepish smile with a blush making its way across his face. Smirking and giving him another wink, she then took off running out of the school, heading towards the Eiffel Tower.

When they arrived, Ladybug set him down on the ground. He glanced at the structure then back at her. She was already staring at him with a smile on her face.

He gulped and asked hesitantly. “What now?”

The question seemed to make her smile even bigger as she pulled him flush against her and gripped his waist tightly. His breath caught in his throat at their position. Then with a flick of her wrist, her yoyo shot out and clung onto the tower as the two of them flew up to land on the first platform.

Still holding him close, she gazed at him with her light pink eyes and held his cheek in her hand. Adrien sighed, wishing he could be looking into her blue eyes instead; to have her back to normal and choose to do this.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” he asked softly.

She smiled sweetly. “Love needs no words,” she replied.

Rising on her toes, she began leaning in while slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. Ladybug looked at him with so much adoration in her pink eyes, it seemed to reel him in and make him unable to think clearly. _Well,_ he thought, _one kiss wouldn’t hurt_. So he began leaning in as well, his eyes sliding shut.

Their lips almost met when they were interrupted by a loud screech. They leapt apart from each other and barely had time to find the source when Ladybug was tackled. She rolled off to the side with Temptation trying to scratch at her face.

Meanwhile, Adrien noticed her staff on the ground a few feet away and ran to snatch it up. However, Temptation saw this so she jumped off of Ladybug and barreled into him, knocking him to the floor. He cried out in pain, his recent wound opening up again so he grabbed his shoulder; the blood seeping rapidly through his bandage and black shirt, then creeping into the white one.

There was a sharp gasp. He looked up to see Ladybug’s wide eyes staring at his shoulder and right next to her, Temptation with a hand to her mouth in horror.

The villain began to apologize, “I didn’t mean to-“ she was cut off when Ladybug punched her in the face, knocking her out.

The hero’s hands were balled up into tight fists and her jaw was tense, her light pink eyes glowing. From having her special moment disrupted, to seeing Adrien get hurt, she was seething. She picked up the cursed item and walked over to the model, crouching down in front of him to inspect his wound.

He flinched when she touched it. There was a look of confusion and worry on her face as she peered into his shirt at the bloodied bandage.

“When did she cut you?” Ladybug questioned while frowning. Even in her somewhat mind controlled state this didn’t make any sense; if anything it seemed oddly familiar.

“W-well, uh, you see, this occurred b-before she became a villain,” he stuttered out nervously.

She was perplexed. “Then when did that happen?” The spotted hero pressed on.

Not wanting to out his secret and not knowing what else to say or do, Adrien shoved all coherent though out the window and grabbed her face in his hands, smashing their lips together. Ladybug was stiff as he squeezed his eyes shut and moved his mouth against her soft lips. The smell of strawberries wafted through his nose, with the taste of sugar on his tongue. After a moment she melted into him and pressed back, her hand gripping the front of his shirt. He felt as if he touched a live electrical wire and he was now feeling the numb tingling sensation all throughout his body. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but Adrien’s heart was beating erratically as he reluctantly pulled away with his hands falling down limply to his sides. He watched in awe as the light pink in her eyes swirled and became blue again.

 

Ladybug’s clouded mind began to clear and warmth spread throughout her chest. She blinked multiple times before she was able to register that Adrien was inches away from her face. She squeaked and jerked back falling onto her butt.

“Ladybug?” Adrien asked with concern. _Was I able to bring her back? I should have done that right away!_ He thought, smacking himself mentally. This is what he gets for being such a gentleman.

“W-what are we doing, w-where are we?” she stammered gawking at him. Then she glanced down and noticed the staff on the floor next to Adrien. Her eyebrows knit together as she picked it up and observed the object.

There was a groan off to the side as Temptation stirred.

Adrien turned to Ladybug. “Hurry up and purify the akuma!” He said urgently.

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “How do you know what an akuma is?”

The model began to sweat. “Uh, from the, um…the Ladyblog!” he gave her a strained smile and scratched the back of his neck.

She shrugged her shoulders then ripped the flower shaped autograph in half, causing a dark butterfly to emerge and fly away. Throwing her yoyo, the hero snatched up the butterfly and released it seconds later, the now pure white creature fluttering up into the blue sky.

“Bye, bye petite papillion,” she said kindly. Tossing her yoyo into the air she shouted, “Miraculous Ladybug!” causing a pink light with a swarm of ladybugs to restore everything back to normal.

Still keeping an eye on the insect, now a mere white speck in the sky, Ladybug spoke with her voice slightly rushed. “Well, looks like my job here is done have a nice day!” With that she zipped away on her yoyo, trailing the butterfly.

Adrien watched her go, then began helping up a confused Jacquelin who was ready to go home, giving her the now fixed autograph with a smile.

 

Jumping over several rooftops and continuing to follow the butterfly, Ladybug wondered where those things came from. That just maybe, it could lead her straight to Hawkmoth. She was tired from playing his mind games and wanted to end his power once and for all. It may be risky going by herself without Chat Noir to find him, but she’ll take her chances. She has the power of luck on her side after all.

Even if what happened today may have been cutting it kind of close.

“That reminds me,” Ladybug muttered as she hooked onto a chimney and landed on another roof. “Chat Noir is always with me, where was that cat today?”

Her earring let out a beep as she trailed behind the butterfly who continued to silently sail on a breeze. She had four minutes left. Another thought struck her. _What was I doing up on the Eiffel Tower with Adrien? Weren’t we at school? I didn’t even come up with a lucky charm_. She shook her head.

Her questioning thoughts halted temporarily when she recognized where she was heading. _Why did we go in a circle?_ Then she stopped abruptly, skidding on the roof tiles.

Standing on a rooftop across the street, she watched as the butterfly made its way through an open glass window.

Raising a hand to her mouth, the hero’s eyes went wide and she stood there rigid with shock, rooting her to the spot.

“No,” she breathed. Out of all the places, he was _here_ the _whole time?_

Tearing herself away, Ladybug dashed back towards the school her brain swimming with this new information.

She needed to find her partner and tell him soon.

 

Hawkmoth let out a low chuckle as he watched the spotted hero fly away. Leaving the giant window open as an invitation, he awaited for their arrival.

Today would be the day, he could feel it.

He was ready for them.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Adrien had just gotten back to the school grounds. It seemed as though Ladybug’s miraculous cure was able to heal most of his cuts and bruises, especially his shoulder, which was a major relief to the young model. At least that was one dilemma out of the way. But now there was another problem. He was about to search the bushes by the front steps to try and to find his kwami, when Ladybug landed next to him. They both appeared stunned for a moment then Ladybug spoke up.

“Are you a-alright?” she questioned, nervously twisting her fingers together behind her back.

He stared at her for a moment. “I should be asking you that. You’re the one who took the hit for me. How are you feeling?”

She paused and was about to speak when two students came out of the school and began walking down the steps deep in conversation, not noticing them. In one quick movement, Ladybug grabbed Adrien by the waist and whipped out her yoyo, catching it on a chimney and whisking them away, setting them down seconds later in a nearby alley.

Taking a deep breath, Ladybug steeled her nerves. “Honestly, all I remember after getting hit was trying to move through this thick darkness, while my mind felt foggy and I couldn’t speak like I was in some sort of weird dream,” she rambled quickly. Another beep sounded from her earrings causing them both to jump. Two minutes now. “But I also wanted to ask you,” she hurried, looking off into the street behind him and biting her lip, “why were we at the Eiffel Tower?” she brought her eyes back to his face and shyly waited for his answer.

Upon hearing her words, Adrien’s breath hitched in his throat. “You don’t remember how we got there or anything?” he inquired as he felt his chest ache.

“I asked you first,” she teased lightly while her cheeks started to heat up.

A blush began to appear on the model’s face as well. _She looks so adorable_. “Oh, um…y-you took us there, and..we…uh,” he trailed off, his face now becoming even redder with each passing second recalling the memory.

“Well, no matter,” Ladybug interrupted waving her hand, “As long as you’re okay, I-I mean, _everyone_ is okay, all is good.”

“Y-yeah, you are good, I _mean_ , it’s all good yep,” Adrien stammered, his mind short-circuiting. He was rapidly losing his cool the longer he continued to stare at her. Where did his Chat Noir confidence go? _Out by the school with Plagg,_ he thought meekly.

She giggled, causing his attention to quickly snap back to her as her earring let out a more urgent beep. One more minute.

“As much as I love standing here and chatting with you,” Ladybug started, Adrien quietly snickering at the pun, “I have places to be...”

The hero then stepped closer to Adrien, resulting in his back being pressed up against the side of the brick building with Ladybug inching towards his face. “So with that I bid you _adieu,_ ” her voice low as Adrien forgot how to breathe, “handsome boy,” she whispered as she placed a lightning fast peck on his cheek then using her yoyo, literally flew out of the alley at top speed.

Adrien’s legs gave out under him and he plopped onto the ground with an ungraceful thump. Gently, he touched his tingling cheek where Ladybug _willingly_ gave him a kiss and the phrase _handsome boy_ rang throughout his head. He was a blushing mess. Burying his face in his hands, he took a deep breath and let out a high pitched squeal. School and Plagg will have to wait a little bit longer.

 

Marinette was sure her heart was going to beat out of her chest. As soon as her feet touched the ground near the school, her transformation fell away. She clung to a lamp post trying to regulate her breathing and bring her heart rate back to normal.

Tikki dove into her purse then popped back out to gaze at Marinette while nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie. “Are you going to be alright Marinette?” The kwami asked through a mouthful of chocolate goodness.

“I think...I’ll be fine,” Marinette stared out at the street not seeing anything in particular. “I have no idea where that burst of confidence came from,” she mumbled, making Tikki laugh merrily. She then made her way towards the school in a trance, passing by a black kwami who saw everything.

 

As Marinette disappeared inside, Adrien just rounded the corner out of the alley and started running towards the school. He reached the bushes and began to frantically search them.

“Plagg? Plagg are you over here?!” Adrien whisper yelled desperately. He found his bag but still saw no sign of the small black kwami. Nervously running his fingers through his hair, he let out a huff of air.

“Looking for _moi_?” Plagg said from the model’s shoulder, scaring him half to death.

“Gah! WHERE have you been?!” he shrieked then glanced around quickly.

The kwami twitched his whiskers then flew into Adrien’s inner jacket pocket. “I’ve been here waiting for you as I slowly wither away without my precious cheese,” Plagg complained putting a paw to his head dramatically.

Adrien blinked, then let out a relieved sigh. “I’m glad I found you,” he said quietly. “But wow, I wish you could have been there to see what I just went through,” he added chuckling.

Plagg hummed looking up at his charge. “Seeing as I was so brutally flung into these bushes over here as your lady tackled you then proceeded to take you away, I’m guessing it has something to do with her?” he asked sarcastically.

Ignoring the sarcasm, a heavy sigh escaped from the blond. “Yeahh…” he said as a dreamy look crossed his face.

“Blech! I don’t need to know then,” The cat kwami stated as he hid back in the boy’s shirt.

After letting out another sigh, Adrien made his way into the school.

 

The rest of the school day passed fairly quickly as the two love struck teens replayed the morning’s events in an endless daze.

As the teacher droned on about the last lesson of the day, Marinette sat at her desk with a dopey smile gracing her features while she stared at the back of Adrien’s beautiful blond head. Memories of her kissing him on the cheek left her face to become heated up once again, resulting in the girl to quietly bang her head on the table and groan. Already accustomed to her best friend’s behavior, Alya gave her a comforting pat on the back to let her know everything will be alright.

Adrien on the other hand could not stop blushing, and attempted to focus on what the teacher was saying with little success. The more he thought about what happened, the harder he fell more in love with Ladybug. He buried his head in his arms on the desk and let out a small whimper. Next to him, Nino observed his friend and raised an eyebrow.

“Dude, you okay?” he leaned in and whispered.

A green eye peeked out behind an arm. “I’m more than okay,” he responded with a giggle as his blush flared even redder across his face.

“Did a girl make you into this pile of giddy mush?” Nino asked with amusement.

The model’s eye widened, then he shoved his head back into his arms. “Maybe…” came a muffled reply.

Nino shook his head. “Bro, you’ve got it _bad,_ ” he said then looked up again at the front. _That boy is smitten,_ he thought and chuckled.

The bell finally rang and all the students got up and filed out of the classroom.

 

Marinette got her backpack out of her locker then practically sprinted home, trying to run away from her embarrassment. With a quick passing hello to her mama and papa, she got up to her room, threw her backpack on the ground, and flopped on her chaise.

“Tikkiii…” the young teen complained with her head buried into the soft cushions. “Why did I do that? He probably thinks Ladybug is a creep now and will never want to see her again resulting in us never getting together and him not finding out I’m actually his classmate who loves him dearly to where we will never get married, have our three kids, and a hamster, and-,”

“Marinette.” Tikki cut off her rambling in a stern tone.

The hero looked up at her kwami with a pout.

Tikki slowly slid her small hand down her face. “Did you _see_ how he was acting today?” her tinkling laugh then sounded throughout the room. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, trust me.”

“I suppose you’re right,” the young girl sighed. Then she abruptly sat up, suddenly remembering a very important discovery.

Concerned, Tikki studied her chosen. “What is it Marinette?”

Gazing out towards the Paris skyline through her window, Marinette furrowed her brows then turned back towards her kwami with a steely glint in her eyes. “I know where Hawmoth is,” she stated in a hardened voice, the playfulness gone. “I need to talk to Chat first but I think we can defeat Hawkmoth. Tonight.”

Tikki gasped then nodded, ready to take on the task.

“We can finally end this once and for all.”

 

After completing her homework and eating supper, Marinette transformed in her room then hopped up on her balcony, ready to take on anything. The sun was just beginning its decent towards the horizon, leaving baby blue hues and pink streaks to mark the land. Leaning on the railing, she took out her yoyo and called Chat, patiently waiting for him to answer. There were a few rings, then he appeared on the tiny compact wearing a smug grin.

“ _Bonsoir_ Buginette, I didn’t expect to see your beautiful face this early before _paw_ trol,” he purred.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Chat, I need you to meet me by the Eiffel Tower immediately. I have some important information to share with you.”

“Aww, are you finally confessing your undying love for me?” Chat cooed.

“In your dreams, _chaton_.” She deadpanned.

“Always, my Lady,” he replied with a wink.

She snorted and shut her yoyo. Without another moment to spare, she flung herself towards the monument for a second time that day.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ladybug landed on a high metal beam at the same time Chat Noir did. He walked smoothly towards her and planted a quick kiss as a greeting on her knuckles. Taking her hand back and pushing against his nose nearly resulted in the boy to topple off the monument, causing Ladybug to giggle and shake her head at his silliness. This made Chat chuckle, giving her a radiant smile.

As they settled down, Chat noticed his partner seemed very tense so he waited for her to speak.

After collecting her thoughts and watching the sun sink lower, Ladybug hesitantly spoke.

“Chat, I found Hawkmoth.” She said quietly, looking over at him to see his reaction.

His eyes went wide and he stared at her. “What?...You..found him? Where?” he asked incredulously.

“By following the butterfly I discovered his hideout. I just can’t believe…the last place I would look…” she trailed off. “Well, anyway,” she waved her hand and looked into his eyes, “I need to know if you want to do this. We have to end this _now_ but I have a feeling he will be expecting us so we need to be ready. Are you with me?”

Chat gazed hard into her eyes and placed his hand on her shoulder. “My Lady, I would go with you to the ends of the universe. It would be my honor to fight by your side,” he finished with a sincere smile.

“That’s good to hear  _minou_ ,” she squeezed his hand then dropped it back in her lap.

“Now where is this big, bad butterfly?” Chat asked wearing a cheeky grin.

Ladybug turned and pointed ahead of them. “He’s there, in the Agreste mansion.”

Chat felt his blood run cold and tightened his grip on Ladybug’s shoulder. Trying to swallow the lump in his throat, he could barely get out a response. “…what?”

Feeling her partner tense up and begin to tremble, she brought her focus back to him. “Is everything alright?”

His hand slid off her shoulder now and all he could do was stare in shock at his house. “But…that’s impossible,” he whispered to himself.

Not hearing what he said and misinterpreting his actions as nerves, Ladybug got up and faced the direction of her mission. “If you don’t want to go through with this I understand,” she began, once again hesitant. How was she going to defeat him without her partner?

“No.” Chat replied loudly as he stood up next to the spotted hero. “We can do this,” he said, his tone wavering slightly with what he was about to discover. Reaching out, he grasped Ladybug’s hand in his and took a deep breath. “Together.”

Ladybug smiled and squeezed his hand in return. “Together.”

With that, they nodded and brought out their weapons, heading towards their biggest battle yet.

 

Dropping on the roof near the backside of the mansion, both heroes peered down at the small hole in the butterfly patterned window.

“Hmm…” Chat mused. “Do you think I can fit through that?”

Lifting an eyebrow, Ladybug glanced at him. “I know you’re curious because you’re a cat and all, but don’t try it. What if you got stuck?”

“Good point.” He replied. “How about a grand entry then?”

The spotted hero grinned. “I wouldn’t want it any other way honestly.”

So with a loud crash, the heroes broke through the glass sending the shattered pieces everywhere as they landed in a fighting position in a huge circular room. The bright orange glow of the sun bathed everything in a light that made it appear as if the room was on fire. Hundreds of tiny wings fluttered on the walls, already prepared for the upcoming battle. Aside from the heroes breathing and the occasional beat of wings, it was eerily silent.

Hawkmoth slowly looked up at them and pushed off the wall he was leaning against on the far end of the room. His purple suit appeared prim and proper, the red orange rays of the sun making him shine with an evil essence.

With a cold, emotionless voice, he spoke to them. “Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir you have finally arrived.” Stepping closer, he gave them a wicked smile. “Are you here to admit defeat?”

“Never,” the teen heroes spat in unison.

“I expected as much,” he uttered. “Well, unfortunately for you, now that I have you here I can’t let you leave.” A metallic whir sounded throughout the room as the giant window closed just enough to let only a spotlight of red to shine down upon the heroes and give a faint fiery glow to the room.

“Time to have a little _fun_ ,” The villain proposed, raising his hands into the air. There was a frenzied beat of wings as the butterflies shining white, tinged with a red hue, flew off the walls to create a swirl around Chat and Ladybug. Once again Hawkmoth stepped towards them. “Last chance,” he warned.

Ladybug clenched her fists tight. “Bring it on.”

Hawkmoth shook his head in a disappointed manner. “You will soon come to regret that decision.” With a flick of his wrist, the villain caused the butterflies to dance, forming masses to appear beside the duo. Portrayals of all the akumatized victims they fought against in the past materialized around them, shaped with several white, fluttering wings. All at once, the clumps pounced towards the pair.

Chat and Ladybug jumped out of the way in separate directions, each crashing into a past villain, sending the butterflies to scatter and the mass to dissolve. However, the other masses used the powers of their villain to shoot at the heroes. From illusions to weather, the duo did all they could to avoid getting hit by anything. As time went on the pair were getting exhausted while small bits of panic began to creep in.

Ladybug suddenly felt a stinging sensation on her arm. Rolling out of the way of a cupid’s arrow, she briefly examined what it was. A purple butterfly had landed on her suit, showing the imprint of the insect and causing that area to change to a dark purple with a grey spot. As she grew increasingly nervous, more purple butterflies would attach to her suit and change its color like the first one.

Looking over at Chat across the room, he was no better off. Imprints of the butterflies on his suit left it to become white. He became more scared as he attempted to hit them away with his baton while trying to fight the makeshift villains. Ladybug watched as a purple butterfly avoided his swing and landed on the right side of his mask, turning his eye an amber color.

 _He’s slowly Akumatizing us,_ Ladybug realized in horror. Twirling her yoyo, she destroyed a few more butterflies and kicked a villain, shattering the image.

“Chat, think positive thoughts!” she shouted, desperately trying to get to her partner.

Hawkmoth’s cool voice broke through the chaos. “I see you’ve caught on to my plan Ladybug.” He laughed darkly. “It’s time to move on to the next step.”

The spotted hero paused as a mass began to form in front of her.

Another evil chuckle came out of Hawkmoth as he muttered, “I’m going to take your biggest fear and use it against you. Let’s see how well you deal with that.”

There was a gasp as Ladybug stopped spinning her yoyo. Everything in the room seemed to slow down; all eyes were on her, as she gazed at a clear realistic image of none other than…

“…Adrien?” she whispered.

His arms were folded against his chest and he gave her the most disgusted look she had ever seen on his face. Glaring at her, he spoke in a tone that chilled her to her core.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...okay so it got a little intense at the end there whoops. If you couldn't already tell, i LOVE cliff hangers. Not sorry. In the next chapter is where THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GO DOWN.  
>  also i imagine that Ladybug can use miraculous cure without producing a lucky charm c:  
> oh and sorry about the lack of puns in this chapter, the sugary fluff took its place instead  
> so anyway...who is ready for the ending? I AM SO EXCITED FOR THE LAST PART XD  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries tears of joy* It's finally finished!! :'D

Silence.

Ladybug’s wide eyes stared at Adrien’s image as her civilian name rang throughout the huge room. All she could do was stand there, being frozen to the spot in her shock. Terror had seized her limbs and she could hardly breathe.

A few feet to her left stood Chat, his mouth agape.

“…Marinette?” he breathed. Ladybug turned out to be his first real friend! How did he not connect the dots sooner? No wonder why he liked her so much! Pure joy swelled up in his chest for just a moment as he stepped towards her, when suddenly both his arms were yanked back and held there by the mass of butterflies that formed Rogercop. Gritting his teeth, Chat growled and fought uselessly against the powerful grip the villain form had on him. Turning back, he helplessly watched Ladybug as the joy was replaced by fear of what was going to happen.

Ladybug couldn’t focus on anything else but Adrien in front of her. Everything around her had stopped, making it seem as if they were the only two there.

Adrien looked her up and down then scoffed. His face twisted into a grimace as he spoke. “To think that I, Adrien Agreste, perfect model and son of a famous fashion designer could love a low-life like _you_ ,” he spat the last word.

Tears began to well up in Ladybug’s eyes as she swallowed hard.

“ _What_ the F-mmph!” Chat began then was cut off as Rogercop’s hand clamped down on his mouth.

A smirk appeared on Adrien’s face. “What, did you think you would have a chance with _me_? _Really_?” He laughed cruelly. “Not even in your dreams. You will never be good enough. Just look at you!” he gestured up and down then started counting on his fingers. “Let’s see…you’re clumsy, bland, not to mention _weird_ , can barely talk to me without stuttering, and you always seem to make a fool of yourself wherever you go.”

He began to circle around her, with his hands now innocently behind his back as he kept going. “To find out that you of all people are the great super heroine _Ladybug_ , is quite a joke. Can you imagine your friends and family, how upset they would be if they found out, especially since you lied to them all this time? How disappointed Chat Noir probably is right now to see the love of his life is really nothing special?”

Ladybug slumped to the ground, her shaky legs no longer able to support her, as she tightly wrapped her arms around herself. Warm, wet tears continued to slide down her face as she stared at the ground trembling. Every time he spoke, it was like a stab to her heart. _What if he’s right?_ She questioned herself.

Crouching down to her level, he gave her a pitied look. “There is no way to put this lightly, but all I see is a failure before me who can’t amount to anything. Someone is always going to be better than you, no matter how hard you try to do things right.”

Glancing up, Ladybug stared at him with swollen, red eyes. She let out a whimper. “H-how can you say things like that?” her lower lip quivered.

He shrugged. “I’m only confirming what you have questioned yourself for so long. The thoughts that plagued you at night before you went to sleep, finally have an answer. Life isn’t as sweet as you thought _ma cherie_.”

Standing up, Adrien turned to walk away.

“Wait!” Ladybug cried out, desperately reaching out to him. He peered over his shoulder. “I…” she took a shaky breath, “Even though you said all those horrible things, I will still always l-love you,” her voice cracked.

Letting out a sigh, Adrien turned back to face her and closed his eyes. “Marinette…” he opened them again, vibrant green burning right through her. “That doesn’t mean anything to me. Don’t you get it? I don’t love you and I never will. You can say it all you want but in the end your feelings will never be reciprocated. Once you learn to accept that you can finally move on from your petty fantasy.”

With that he walked away and each step caused his image to dissipate into shimmering butterflies until there was nothing left but the now pale blue lighting in the moonlit room.

Ladybug shut her eyes tight and curled into herself. In the back of her mind, the hero knew it was all an illusion, but his words struck deep within her soul. She tried to fight back the sobs that wracked her body but a few wails escaped as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. It felt as though her worst fears had now become a reality.

Chat Noir finally had enough. A snarl ripped out of him as he continued to struggle, then he twisted around and with his now free hand, slashed at the Rogercop form causing the butterflies to shatter. His blood was boiling and his body shook with anger.

Finding a smug looking Hawkmoth leaning on his cane a short distance away, Chat stalked towards him, pure fury burning within his eyes.

“Ah!” The evil villain exclaimed, holding up a finger. Chat paused for a second on his mission to rip him into pieces with his claws.

“Now it’s your turn,” Hawkmoth said with amusement, now pointing the finger at the hero.

Chat growled then took another step towards Hawkmoth. A swirl of pure white butterflies suddenly surrounded him, stopping his advancement. He got into a battle stance, ready to _destroy_ whatever came his way, when the butterflies made a form in front of him; similar to what happened to Ladybug.

Except this time, the person everyone in the room had least expected, appeared.

Gabriel Agreste.

“Father…?” Chat Noir whispered. Dread pooled in his stomach and his arms dropped to his sides like lead weights.

“Adrien.” Gabriel answered with an expression made of stone and his hands folded behind his back.

Every creature in the room stopped moving. Hawkmoth stared at Chat Noir with unblinking eyes and gripped his cane in a death hold, threatening to shatter the glass on top. Even Ladybug ceased her sobbing, to look on at her partner in disbelief.

“What do you think you’re doing Adrien?” Gabriel said, slightly raising his voice.

“Y-you can’t fool me. You’re just an illusion!” the hero yelled with fake confidence.

“Answer me Adrien!” his father shouted in response, making Chat stumble back and tremble in fear.

The hero gulped hard then stammered, “I…I’m tr-trying to help people. To b-be a hero.”

“No, what you’re doing is putting yourself in danger and I cannot have that. I will be confiscating your powers then as punishment, and be taking you out of school immediately,” the fashion designer stated, his eyes cold like ice.

All thoughts of illusions swept aside, Chat fell to his knees and begged. “Please, don’t do this to me. Those are the two best things to ever change my life. D-don’t take that away from me _please father_.”

“Adrien, I’m only doing what is best for you.” Gabriel shook his head and looked down on him. “That means more time for your lessons and photo shoots along with the assurance of your safety.  I also can’t trust your friends, so none of them will be able to visit. I don’t want anything to happen to you that I can’t control,” he stated in a tone of finality.

Chat stared at his father with panicked eyes, breathing heavily. It felt as if his whole world was crashing down on him, the anxiety swelling up like a balloon within his chest. Blinking hard, Chat pleaded, “No… _no please_ I can’t be alone again. I’m _begging you father_ ,” tears streamed down his face and he started hyperventilating, “I’ll do anything else…just don’t take my freedom and my friend’s away _IT’S ALL I HAVE_ ,” he wailed gripping his arms tight around his chest.

“I am your father and you will do as I say. Now grow up, and take responsibility. If you don’t I will be severely disappointed in you, Adrien,” Gabriel said as the butterflies dispersed his image.

Staying huddled on the ground trying to keep from falling apart, Chat didn’t notice Ladybug begin to slowly crawl her way towards him. She was now almost turned completely into an Akuma; the only thing keeping her still in control was her love for her partner. Her love for Adrien.

But she was exhausted, mentally and physically, so it took every last ounce of her energy to try and reach him. Plus, with the Akuma’s magic working on her, it became increasingly difficult not to succumb to it.

Hawkmoth was about to take a step towards Chat when another image of butterflies showed up in front of the black cat hero. The creatures weren’t done with him yet. Once the process had begun, there was no stopping it. Even Hawkmoth himself couldn’t control them anymore.

Ladybug paused to see who it was.

Standing before Chat was a red and black spotted hero. It was her; Ladybug.

The image of Ladybug gazed down at Chat, watching him shake from holding back the sobs threatening to break through him. Her hip was cocked to the side and her arms crossed over her chest while she held a dark smirk on her face.

“Hello, _minou_ ,” she said sweetly then crouched down in front of him. Grabbing his chin, she lifted it up to make him look at her. “You love me don’t you?” she cooed, blinking her eyes.

“..y-yes..,” Chat gasped out.

Clicking her tongue, the image let go of his chin and shook her head. “Too bad I’m only in love with one side of you. Why do you think I always blew off your flirtatious remarks and romantic gestures? I want the _perfect_ _model_ , not some cat boy who needs attention and validation.”

Raising her hand, she gently stroked his cheek. Fresh tears spilled down Chat’s face as he felt everything inside him being torn apart. He so desperately wanted to cry out and just make this horrible nightmare end already, but all he could do was gaze back into those beautiful blue eyes he fell in love with.

“That’s not all,” Ladybug continued as she gave him a disapproving look. “I don’t need you to help me anymore with this superhero business. You and I both know I am completely capable of handling it myself. You’re always getting in the way and causing even more trouble.”

“W-what are you saying?” Chat said, his voice wavering. It felt as though he was on the brink of shattering completely, with everything ready to come crashing down and crush what little hope and love he had left. Unbeknownst to him, his suit was now almost entirely white, his glistening amber eyes glowing in the blue hue of the room.

The mirage of ladybug smiled gleefully, knowing just one more thing to say to cause him to surrender to the dark side and become one of them.

“Oh my dear _chaton_ , I’m saying I don’t want to be your partner anym-,” The image of Ladybug didn’t get a chance to finish as a yo-yo sliced through her form causing butterflies to burst forth and frantically flutter away. Suddenly, the real Ladybug appeared, with her suit now mostly purple with grey spots, standing before him breathing heavily. Collapsing onto her knees, she immediately grasped his face with both her hands and stared deep into his amber eyes with determination. Whatever strength she had left she was going to use to save him.   

“Adrien, look at me.” She sounded raspy from crying but it was firm. His eyes seemed far away and were getting duller as the seconds ticked by.

Saying his real name made him flinch, yet it wasn’t enough for him to stop from slipping, making everything he looked at appearing hazy and dark. The only clear view he had were her beautiful eyes.

“My..Lady…” He whispered, trying to still stay in control and listen. It was getting increasingly more difficult, like he was struggling against the strong urge to sleep.

“HEY.” Ladybug demanded, slapping his cheeks with little force. “Stay with me kitty, I know you can fight it.”

As the two superheroes sat facing each other, white butterflies slowly began to gather around them and lazily flap their wings to an unknown beat. They continued to circle them, to the point where the superhero duo was entirely engulfed inside, so Hawkmoth had no idea of what was happening to them.

His cane clacked forcefully against the ground, as he waited impatiently for what was going to become of them next. Either they would both be completely Akumatized and never be themselves again, or with what small chance they had, be back to the way they should be.

Still though, he couldn’t help but feel the guilt and shame inside him build from what he found out.

All this time…

Would it really be worth losing his only child over hoping what he was doing could bring back his wife?

Falling to his knees on the ground, Hawkmoth put his head in his hands. _What have I done?_

 

Meanwhile, inside the bright white circle, Ladybug was really starting to worry.

“Chat? Did you hear me?” She shook his shoulders, while trying to ignore the way her body ached with pure exhaustion.

It became too much for him to stay upright, so he gradually leaned forward onto Ladybug.

“No no no…don’t…please don’t give up,” She inhaled a shaky breath and held him in her arms. “Please Adrien, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. I would never leave you,” Her tears dropped silently onto his suit as his eyes were beginning to close. The darkness began to creep into her vision as well, so she knew they were both running out of time. In a last attempt to save them both, she gave it her all. With as much strength she could muster, which wasn’t very much, she drove her fist into his stomach eliciting a painful grunt from him. His trance was broken momentarily so he opened his eyes and watched Ladybug grab him by the bell and yank him up to her face.

“Before we both get swallowed up by this madness I want you to know, Adrien Agreste, _mon chaton_ , just how much I love you,” Ladybug stated profoundly as she brought their lips together. Her warm lips pressed against his and he tasted her salty tears. Sighing through his nose, he instantly felt a tingling sensation spread, like tendrils of light, from his mouth throughout his body. She felt it too as she used the last bit of her energy to put forth all of the love she had for him. With a heaving effort, she pulled herself away and slumped against his chest as they both fell back onto the hard floor.

There was a moment where the only sound Ladybug could hear was the faint flapping of the butterflies wings around them and Chat’s heart thumping softly against her ear. Then there was the sound of rustling as Chat moved his arms to wrap around her slim frame.

“I know I’m _feline_ _mad fur_ you buginette,” Chat weakly purred with delight as he hugged her closer. Ladybug laughed out a choked sob and clung to him, nuzzling her nose into his suit. “I love you too Marinette Dupain-Cheng, _ma Lady_ ,” he whispered sincerely as he kissed her temple.

Suddenly, the white light from the butterflies began to grow and become brighter, into pure light, nearly blinding the two superheroes as they observed what was happening around them. Steadily the circle decreased in size as the butterflies swirled around them, with some delicately landing on their suits. The feeling was instantaneous; as soon as the insect touched them, a burst of heat would spark and extend out from that spot. It started occurring faster, like warm raindrops falling and pooling onto their suits.

Ladybug turned to look at Chat’s face as a white butterfly melted into his mask, making it black again. Blinking, Chat swiveled his head to gaze at his lady and she watched in awe as his eyes faded from amber to the beautiful luminous green. She giggled breathlessly as she reached up and stroked the edges of his mask along his cheek bones.

In the meantime, Chat felt the air in his lungs rush out of him as he listened to her adorable giggles. Staring deeply into her eyes that reminded him of sapphire gems, he tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear tenderly. A butterfly touched upon her mask and he watched as it spread like the drop of watercolor paint from a brush, making her suit red with black spots once more.

Both heroes felt the love they have for each other grow, while having the negative feelings wash away, causing the butterflies to react by purifying them. Laughing together, they touched foreheads and breathed the other in, relishing in the comfort their partner provided.

A few moments had passed as they stayed like that, when ever so steadily, the butterflies stopped circling them and flew off in different directions to illuminate the rest of the room in a brilliant white glow. Both superheroes looked up and around until their eyes landed on Hawkmoth.

…Who was crying?

Chat glanced at Ladybug and lifted an eyebrow, _what’s up with him?_ She shrugged her shoulders in response to his silent question. They both supported each other as they got up, muscles swore and limbs aching but their hearts full. Slowly, the villain rose from his kneeled position then began walking towards them, making both superheroes tense. Immediately, Chat stepped in front of Ladybug in a defensive posture, his hands clenched into fists at his sides and his jaw firmly set. Stopping just a short distance away, Hawkmoth gazed into the furious eyes of the black cat hero and inhaled a shaky breath.

“I’m so sorry,” He mumbled. Collapsing onto the ground once again, he leaned forward with hands on his knees and bowed his head towards the shocked heroes, as tears continued to trail down his cheeks.

“Adrien…I am so deeply sorry for what I’ve done. All the horrible things I have forced onto others, putting you and Marinette in dangerous situations from my actions, all of it is my fault.” Hawkmoth paused and brought one of his closed fists to press against his chest. Ladybug was ready to pounce on him if he tried to attempt anything but Chat watched on in confusion since he was the one being addressed directly.

Pulling his closed fist away, he held it out to Chat like he was going to give him a fist bump. Cautiously, Chat extended his open hand as Ladybug growled out to the villain, “One wrong move and you’ll regret it.”   

Ignoring her, Hawkmoth set something small and light into his palm. “I hope one day, you’ll find somewhere in your heart to forgive me.”

Furrowing his brows, Chat observed the purple, oval shaped object in his hand. It seemed so familiar, but he couldn’t place where he’s seen this before. As he turned it over, the clasp cracked open so he tentatively took a peek of what was inside and gasped at the image. Long blond hair, and loving green eyes stared back at him.

“My only goal was to bring her back to us, but I was so overcome with grief and retrieving the ultimate power, I wasn’t able to see the pain I inflicted on others.” Hawkmoth sighed. “On the way I neglected you..”

“My son.”

Ladybug inhaled sharply as realization struck quickly and left her paralyzed with shock, rooting her in place with wide eyes. Chat wasn’t doing much better; simply staring at the man, disbelief and hurt written plainly across his face. Never have they both thought to consider his _father_ , her _idol_ , to be the person behind all of the attacks and the plot to gain their miraculouses in any way possible. Now here they are, witnessing as the truth was being laid out for them to see as the magical wisps of a detransformation unfolded before them, leaving behind an emotionally exhausted and disheveled man, looking as though his whole world was falling down around him.

Finally coming to his senses, Chat moved forward with tender grace and crouched down before Gabriel. He carefully removed the butterfly brooch from his father’s collared shirt and only faintly registered the purple kwami disappearing instantly following the action. With gentle carefulness, Chat set down the miraculous and slid it behind him towards Ladybug while still focusing his attention on the man ahead of him. The whole time, Gabriel couldn’t bear to look his son in the eye in fear of what he might see there.

Anger.

Disappointment.

 Betrayal.

Lifting his head he didn’t expect to find-

Forgiveness..

Compassion..

And love..?

A small smile gradually grew on his son’s face as he gazed back, comforting warmth emanating from his being. “We’ll get through this,” he spoke encouragingly. “Even though mother may not be with us anymore, she will always be in our memories and in both of our hearts. You know she wouldn’t want us to continue with our game of _chat and mouse_ -,” behind him, Ladybug choked down what sounded like the cross between a sob and a groan-“cause whatever we do, it won’t bring her back  and it’s okay to accept that. Someday we will see her again, but for now, let’s enjoy the time we have together and become a family again.” Chat finished, wiping away a few stray tears off of his cheeks. Then without another moment’s hesitation, he sprang forward and enveloped a stunned Gabriel in a tight hug.

“I love you, father and I forgive you,” Chat stated fondly.

Feeling overwhelmed, Gabriel squeezed his stinging eyes shut, returning the hug in a trembling, firm grip and strained to keep his voice from breaking, “I love you too, my son.”   

With a sniffle, Adrien whispered, “Plagg, detransform me.”

As the green light traveled quickly up his body, several white butterflies emerged from it and fluttered away. A few seconds later, Ladybug let go of her transformation as well, and she watched as those butterflies went to join the others. Soon the room was once again filled to the brim with the pure white creatures, almost seeming to glow and shimmer in an out-of-this-world phenomenon.

“This is the power of love,” Marinette whispered in awe as she smiled at the once broken family.  

All was right once again.  

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The next day was a huge relief to the heroes as they met up without having to worry about any insanely power driven wingman trying to get something from them by any means necessary.

They were wrong in a different aspect.

“Soooo…are you two going to tell me what happened?” A smug voice questioned.

Adrien and Marinette both tensed as they were caught in a rather intimate embrace with each other out in front of the school. Squeaking, Marinette ducked her head into Adrien’s chest out of embarrassment and to avoid looking into Alya’s curious eyes. Meanwhile, Adrien’s face had quickly erupted into a fierce blush while giving out a nervous giggle.

“Ah..well you see..we’ve come to realize our feelings for each other and we’re doing what couples do..?” he finished lamely.

Pushing up her glasses and forming a devilish smirk, Adrien briefly thought of how Alya looked like a villain ready to attack from one of the anime shows he watches.

“I didn’t ask you to state the obvious, Agreste,” she commented coyly, and Adrien swore he saw her glasses glint in the light, “I want a full, detailed story about how my otp finally got together!”

“Woah, dude!” Nino shouted excitedly as he walked up and held Alya back from getting into their faces. Then bending down to whisper loudly into her ear, he added, “Don’t scare the new lovebirds away just yet! We have yet to see more action from them. Do you think we could try making a movie again except this time with more passion-,”

“OKAY!” Marinette shouted and swiftly started marching towards the school with Adrien in tow.

Their two best friends laughed, giving each other a solid high-five then following them inside.

 

After being successfully interrogated all day with people asking several questions, with her and Adrien having to repeat the same made up story over and over again, Marinette plopped onto her bed completely drained. She barely twitched a finger as she heard a thud resound on her roof. As a slight creak came from her trapdoor being opened, she lifted up her head in response only to peer up at the upside down cat who grinned at her.

“Good evening, _ma Princesse_ ,” Chat Noir purred.

“Hi, _mon Minou_ ,” she sighed tiredly, turning her head back to lie against her pillow.

With all the gracefulness of a cat, he landed gently onto her bed then closed the trapdoor. He crawled over to her side and began to knead at her back, creating pleased hums to fill the comfortable silence.

“Long day?” Chat questioned knowingly.

“Mhmm..” Marinette murmured.

“You know what would really help to ease away all that tension?”

Cracking open an eye, Marinette peered at him. “..What?” she questioned.

He smiled in glee. “Watching a movie.”

“Adrien, didn’t we plan on watching The Lion King on Friday?” she raised an eyebrow.

“But Mari,” he whined, reaching over to grab her hand while a smile crept up onto his face. “I just can’t wait…”

Marinette’s eyes widened in realization but it was too late, “DON’T-,”

“To be king~!” Chat sang then laughed as a pillow began smacking him in the head.

“You laugh in the face of danger!” She cracked a smile as she held up the pillow ready to hit him again.

Chat grabbed her wrists and tugged her to his chest, causing her to drop the pillow. “Ah yes…from the _fur-ierce Purrincess_ with a _meow-velous cattitude_ ,” he chuckled as she groaned and dropped her forehead onto his shoulder.

“Seriously?” She asked incredulously. “Four puns in a row?”

“You know you love me..” Chat mumbled.

Looking up into his green cat eyes she replied sincerely, “I do, Adrien.”

Chat beamed at that and pulled her in once more for a tighter hug, relishing the feeling of this wonderful girl in his arms and letting out a breathless laugh. “I love you too, Marinette.”

After a few moments in comfortable silence, Chat released her and she quietly padded down the ladder to grab the tablet on her desk. As she did so, Adrien let go of his transformation and snuggled deeper into her bed, curling up like a cat with his nose buried in her sheets. When she bounced back onto the mattress, Adrien quickly opened up his arms for her to cuddle into and lean against while she searched for the movie.

Meanwhile, a pair of kwami sat on the shelf above their chosen’s, watching them with amusement.

“…Caaan you feel, the loooove tonight..” Tikki sang softly as Plagg heaved a sigh.

“Sweettooth please, not now. I can already feel the cheese coming back up,” the cat kwami wheezed, then made fake gagging sounds.

Tikki swatted him in the arm playfully as she chided him. “Plagg! We all know you’re a sucker for romantic movies-,”

“Shhh! Don’t let the boy hear you say that! My reputation will be ruined!” He frantically glanced down at the mop of messy blonde resting against the side of a head of blue black hair. The movie played on as the teens stayed silent and made no other movement besides their relaxed breathing. “I’ll never hear the end of it!” He whispered desperately.

Rolling her eyes, Tikki gently pat him on the back. “He’ll find out eventually. Besides, after Adrien was done hugging his father, weren’t you the one who started cheering and yelling, “That’s my boy!” when he ran up to Marinette and swept her up into a mind-blowing kiss..?”

“For the love of gods Tikki-,” Plagg pleaded.

“Then after Adrien talked it out with his father and got his approval, among other things, and he went up to Marinette and asked her to be his girlfriend and maybe even more in the future, didn’t you say, and I quote, ‘They will have the cutest kittens together,’ as you sobbed onto my shoulder?”

Wiping a paw slowly down his face, Plagg had let out a whimper. “This is pure torture-,”

“Oh! And when they went to Master Fu to give Nooro and his miraculous back, they were so exhausted they ended up falling asleep on Master’s couch together and looked so adorable you thought you were dying from a happiness overdose as you clung to me and shed more tears-,”

“Yes! Yes, I admit it! I’m a cheesy cat!” Plagg cried as he plopped onto his back in defeat.

The sound of laughter as soft as bells floated into his cat ears. “You alright there, Cheesehead?”

“You killed me dead, Bug,” Plagg groaned. Suddenly, he felt the lightest touch of a kiss on his cheek. Eyes widening, he turned his head to see Tikki now snuggling up against him with a gentle smile on her face. “Yep,” Plagg sighed as he closed his eyes and curled against his other half. “I’m officially in heaven.”

As the two kwami fell into a peaceful slumber, Marinette whispered, “I ship it.”

Adrien let out a quiet snicker and grinned. “Let’s call it Cheesecake.”

Marinette gave an affirming hum as she felt herself being pulled into the realm of dreams. With one last tender kiss on her hair, Adrien swiftly joined her.

 

_Fin_

    

[The Power of Love- Huey Lewis & the News](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WK0z87WrhGo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title of this story was based off of a song. The lyrics just goes so well with the story!  
> Anyway. Plagg is secretly a romantic don't tell me otherwise or I Will Fight You. (not really). (maybe).  
> That is how I'd want Adrien to react to Gabriel being Hawkmoth, if he was. Sunchild is too pure.  
> Also, I haven't seen any of the recent spoilers so anything that isn't "accurate" can go into the canon file while this stays as my version of the show. 
> 
> Wow...otherwise what a ride! Nearly two years later and I don't have this hanging over my head saying "remember that one fic you never finished?" Onward with life!! >:D  
> I definitely learned new things and grew in my writing so I am pretty proud of when I started to where I am now. Practice makes all the difference it's amazing!!  
> Well I hoped you enjoyed this story! Come visit me on tumblr if you want! :] www.luminousinthedark.tumblr.com


End file.
